surprizes
by kittykat1243
Summary: a story going on from the ending of silence hope you like it and btw rated m for a reason ;)
1. Chapter 1

inside our cosy private room,i reached up and tugged on his silk necktie, undoing the knot "you dress to impress" i said approvingly "no angel" he leaned in, his teeth softly grazing my ear "i undress to impress" he then kissed me hard and hungry , on instinct i wrapped my legs around him and he grabbed my butt, we kissed until we fell back onto the bed and as i straddled his hips i unbuttoned his shirt until it was off, i then flung his shirt over my shoulder,not exactly caring where it landed i then raked my nails down his toned chest,down his abs (which in my opinion where absolutely delicious) and to the waistband of is pants i then unbuttoned them and unzipped them as i was doing that patch had switched us around so he was hovering over me " your wearing too much angel" after he said so he ripped dress off me , vee was going to kill me but who cares,he then tore off everything i had on left which was my underwear after he did so his gaze was directed onto my chest his eyes darkened so they looked charcoal ,he then put my left nipple into his mouth while tweaking the other with his thumb i moaned softly,he must have heard because he groaned and moved a hand down to my clit, and rubbed it slowly "your so wet nora" i heard before i moaned really loud, i could actually hear his smirk.

i flipped us over so i was on top and kissed down as i did so i pulled his trousers off as he stopped me before and his boxer came off aswell and i seen his 12 inch erection spring out i then braught my mouth to it and licked the tip which was oozing with pre-cum i then sucked the head swirling my tongue around it and then started sucking his legnth getting faster by the minute he liked it i could tell because he moaned and told me to stop because he was going to cum, i didnt want to stop yet so i kept going untill he cummed into my mouth i swallowed all of his sweet cum, as soom as he came off his orgasm high he flipped us over again and then braught his mouth to my ear and whispered "im going o fuck you so hard you will be begging for me to stop" then he bit my ear lobe and kissed down my head untill he reached my lips he then plunged into me i screamed because of the pleasure, breaking our lips apart he then pounded into me fast and hard fast as he could possibly can and i panted like a dog he then screamed "im gonna cum" "so am i" i then screamed his name so loud the other people in other rooms must have heard it "PATCH!" i then cummed milking his dick while he cummed filling me completely.

patch lied down after that with me in his arms "i want to stay like this forever" he said "we cant you are paying for this room its an expensive hotel aswell so yeah we would have to go home " "you really know how to ruin a nice moment dont you" he said "its a gift" i said he laughed then i must have fell asleep because i woke up the next morning in his arms, he was still sleeping, it would be right saying he looked angelic because he was a fallen angel and i had fallen into his arms.

oh crap i need to pee,but i dont want to move,oh my god if i dont move im going to pee myself i thought and i tried to get up but patch's arms had tightened around me and he had woke up "dont get up its comfortable" he pouted "i have to i need the toilet and breakfast im hungry""fine" he let go of me and i was let out of his arms i went to the toilet and to the kitchen to find patch making pancakes "oh my gosh are you making pancakes?" i asked excitedly even though i knew the answer "duh" he said sarcasticly i then sat and waited for them to be done to my surprise he sat down and ate them himself "what the hell patch go make me some" say please and i might "please make me some patch" i said pulling my best puppy dog face "no" "you said you would" "no i said i might" "well i was thinking we could have round two in the shower after i had the pancakes but ok ill just have a shower all by myself" after i said that he looked up and got up to get the ingredients and made me pancakes when he made them i ate them as slow as i could which was hard because he makes really good pancakes he was just staring at me as i ate them it was getting creepy "can you stop watching me eat its creepy as hell" "nope" he said "fine" i sighed after i ate them i went to the shower while he was following me and went into the bathroom and locked the door "what the hell nora you said we could shower together" he shouted "i changed my mind" i got in the shower and after five minutes i felt anoher person get into the shower with me "how did you get inside'" theres another door from our bedroom you didnt lock it" he said smirking he then pushed me against the shower wall "you said we would have round two and i intend to have it" and then he kissed me with passion and hunger

**there you go dont worry there will be more chapters i promise ok and by the way this is a first timer so dont hate on it too much please and by the way my names jayde **


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry i havent updated i had my laptop broke im going to put up a ndw story i written while di think of a new chapter for this and i promise it will be finished in about a week ok thanx for the reviews i got

Love ya

Jayde x


End file.
